Obvious or not, I like you
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Stirling finally gets up the guts to tell Kit his true feelings.


Stirling opened the door to the Kitteredge house, surprised at the silence that enveloped the normally bustling household. After a moment thought, he shrugged it off, deciding that everyone had better things to do than make noise.

He grabbed an apple, then took the stairs three at a time to visit his best friend Kit, knocking lightly on her attic room door, then when he didn't hear an answer, entered.

At first, he thought that Kit was sleeping, then he heard her give a muffled sob.

"Kit?" She jumped then when she saw him, sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head then sniffled again. Stirling came and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

Kit crossed her legs under her and put her head in her hands, sobbing quietly. Stirling was at a loss... he wanted to help her, but wasn't sure how. He was about to ask her what had happened when Kit took a shuddering gasp and handed him a letter.

"I-it's my brother Charlie"

Stirling took the letter and read it over.

"He's dead"

Stirling's heart dropped.

He set down the letter with shaking hands, then took Kit's in his own.

"It'll be okay Kit, Charlie loved you very much" She nodded and put her head back in her hands.

"A tree fell on his leg, and it got infected" Stirling took the hand that was laced in hers and put it around her shoulders, letting Kit's head rest on his shoulder.

"You can cry" He whispered. Kit did for a while, then sat up and wiped her red eyes.

"You okay?" Stirling asked, letting his hands fall to her waist.

She nodded. "As okay as i'll ever be..."

As Kit looked into Stirling's eyes, she saw something that hadn't been there before. Stirling noticed her staring and hesitantly brushed her cheek with his thumb, wiping away a few tears that she had missed.

Kit gasped, more tears running down her face, her heart racing a hundred miles an hour.

"Jeez Kit, I wipe 'em away and you just have to go and cry some more" Stirling joked.

Kit gave him a watery smile and laughed while Stirling wiped the rest of her tears away.

Their faces were only inches apart... it was now or never. Kit bit her lip and leaned a little bit closer, making Stirling blush.

Was he about to kiss a girl?

Yes.

The space between them closed, and their lips met. Kit could feel her heartbeat going a million miles an hour, this was the best thing ever. Stirling felt his arms go tighter around Kit's waist, holding her closer.

Stirling gently pulled her up off the bed, then held her closer. Kit's body fit perfectly next to his, the curve of her waist fitting right into his, and the curves of her newly developed bust molded right into his chest.

This felt right.

After what seemed like hours, he broke the kiss, gasping for air. Kit did the same, then staggered slightly. Stirling quickly pulled her up and laid her on the bed, laying next to her and lacing her hand with his.

"Thanks Stirling" she whispered.

He smiled at her, then leaned in closer.

"Hey Kit?"

She looked into his grey eyes.

"Yeah?"

Stirling took a deep breath.

"Do you...I-I mean, would you...You know"

"I'm afraid I don't"

Stirling took another breath.

"What i'm trying to say is...Do you maybe want to be my girl?"

Kit's face broke out into a grin.

"Of course, did you think I didn't want to?"

Stirling blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I-I wasn't sure"

Kit threw her arms around him, knocking him sideways so she landed on his chest. Stirling could only awkwardly put his arms around her.

"Of course I do! I was just waiting for you to ask!"

Stoirling's face turned to confusion.

"Y-you mean you liked me before?"

Kit nodded.

"Wow" was all he could say.

"I can do wow" she replied, then grabbed his shirt, pulling her lips up to his.

The two kissed for a while, then broke apart.

"You know, I kinda like kissing you Kit"

She raise an eye brow.

"Is that an invitation?"

Stirling shook his head frantically, then thought better.

"I-I mean only if-if you want it to be..."

She smiled.

"I've got something else planned"

Stirling paled.

"L-like w-what?"

Kit playfully smacked him.

"Don't sound so worried"

Stirling gulped.

"I just know that Ruthie's been giving you an awul lot of advice lately"

Kit smiled again.

"That's just the normal girl stuff, that doesn't pertain to you"

Stirling paled again.

"Girl stuff?" His voice was an octave higher.

"Easy Stirling, I won't enlighten you"

Stirling visibly relaxed, then his expression turned serious again.

He rolled Kit over and laid on top of her, holding his weight up ao he didn't crush her small frame.

Stirling brushed a strand of blonde hair out of Kit's face, then stared at her with that odd look in his eyes.

"Y-you know that I like you, right Kit?"

"Well, yeah...Otherwise you wouldn't be doing this"

"Well, I realized now...That I love you"

Kit froze. "Y-you love me?"

"Yeah, isn't it obvious?" Stirling replied, smiling down at her.

"Not really, but I like it" She whispered, pressing her lips against his once more.


End file.
